Aidensfield Garage
Garage in Aidensfield where many of the scenes in Heartbeat ''took place. Later on, these often centered around Bernie and Vernon Scripps and David Stockwell. In earlier episodes, it was owned by a man named Malcolm Mostyn until Series Four. Mostyn was usually smartly dressed but as far as we know, he kept himself to himself mostly, rarely being shown, only when the plot lead the police to the garage or if they needed to fill up. From the sign outside we can see that Mostyn runs a Funeral Service but this is never touched upon whilst he is in charge. In Series Four we find out that Mostyn employed a mechanic called Jim Swaiby, but in the same episode, he dies of Rabies. Bernie Scripps took over in Series Five. This change of hands brings the garage into the plots more often, with Claude Greengrass a regular visitor there. This was usually to get Bernie to fill up his truck with petrol and also rope him into his latest money-making scheme, using the garage as a base for his scams and operations. Often the police would sometimes visit to make enquiries about their investigations. Appearence 'Exterior' The exterior of the garage is quite plain with blue wooden doors and hand painted signs, the signs originally read 'Mostyn's Garage', then 'Aidensfield Garage.' Underneath the sign reads 'Funeral Service' and later 'Scripps Funeral Service.' The forecourt had two types of fuel pump and also a manhole cover to deposit the deliveries of fuel. The garage did get revamped by Vernon Scripps, making the garage looking futuristic but Bernie Scripps didn't like it and ordered it to be removed. 'Interior' Inside the garage is space for one or two cars and the ocasional motorbike, the garage also possesed a fairly small office with a phone for file storage. Attached to the garage is the Chapel of Rest for Bernie's undertaking business. Garage Property Vehicles '''BMC Recovery Vehicle - '''this vehicle was used by Bernie to tow any vehicles to the garage and often it was parked out of sight round the back of the garage or on show on the forecourt. '''Austin Princess Hearse - '''Referred to as 'the hearse', it's used by Bernie Scripps for his undertaking business as well as his personal vehicle. Frequently seen doing other work around the village including being used to run the Greengrass Scollhool of Motoring, to carry Christmas Trees for Vernon Scripps and even carrying David Stockwell, dressed as Santa Claus, organised by his aunt, Peggy Armstrong. '''Austin A35 - '''A green Austin A35 could always be seen either in or around the garage although it was never mentioned, it is just assumed that it is one of Bernie's vehicles he lets people hire when their vehicle is in for repairs. We only see this when a visiting friend of Oscar Blaketon hires it. Behind the Scenes the A35 is still at the garage after filming. '''Vauxhall Wyvern Taxi -' Vernon Scripps won this car at a game of poker and used it for his taxi service, David takes over this buisness and the car remains in Heartbeat right up until the end of the last series. In the very last episode, it is stolen by Gordon Buckley, along with David's sausages. '''Scrap and Other Vehicles - '''Next to the garage there is always a scrap Austin A40 Cambridge, Morris Traveller and Recovery wagon these vehicles remain in Goathland after filming finished. In one episode when Maggie Bolton is awaiting the repair of her Land Rover she is loaned a green/yellow Ford Anglia 105E. It is also revealed that an old standard 10 was around the side and a Volkswagen camper van around the back which Vernon Scripps had plans to do them up and sell them '''Horse Drawn Hearse - '''First seen when Bernie says it's his hobby collecting funeral memoriblia, Vernon soon claims it for a money making sceme but it ends with the horse drawn vehicle being crashed. It's then used for a funeral when Vernon fakes his death to get away from a bogus tax inspector. Peggy Armstrong later decides to use it when Bernie's Austin Princess Hearse is broken down for Joyce Jowett's uncle's funeral. Behind the Scenes The man who owns this is the biggest tool in the worldCategory:Places